Howl with me
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: The Moonlight Howl is a ritual where wolves howl and sing through the night underneath the full moon to find their mate.


Howl with me

**I was watching an animash that had Alpha and Omega flash by on it and I was talking to a friend about GhiraLink at the same time and this came to be. :3**

**This isn't really a crossover, I suppose, more like using the Moonlight Howl concept to my advantage. XD**

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda *cougLinkcough* or the Moonlight Howl, they belong to their owners.**

**Read and Review, please. :3**

* * *

His glowing black eyes watched the trail in front of him, a low growl escaping from his slightly parted mouth as he waited for his unsuspecting prey to walk by. His snow-white fur blended in with the white of the freshly fallen snow, concealing his position.

_Where is he? _he wondered impatiently as he gave a flick of his head to move the fur falling down in front of his left eye out of his face only to have it drop back into place. _He should have…._

A golden brown wolf with fluffy fur on the top of his head walked by, tail lazily waving back and forth, sky blue eyes staring straight ahead; he had no idea what was coming.

_Ah, there he is. _He crouched low, licking his lips as he grinned, shifting his shoulders up and down as he prepared to leap. _Come on…._

Once the blonde wolf had gotten into the correct position, he jumped with a playful growl, the other wolf pausing and looking at him in surprise as he came toward him.

But he was intercepted by another wolf that pinned him to the ground on his back, snarling at him ferociously, pointed white teeth bared dangerously.

The wolf was a lighter blonde than the first, almost yellow, with long fur falling down to her shoulders and two thicker strands of fur falling in front of her shoulders. Her eyes were a sapphire color and as deep as the ocean.

"What do you think you're doing, Ghirahim?" the female wolf growled, snapping her teeth once to prove that she wasn't messing around.

"It was just a joke, woman!" Ghirahim defended, not even trying to get up from his submissive position; Alphas were forces to be reckoned with and Omegas knew that.

"Back off, Zelda," the dark blonde wolf said as he trotted up to the two. "Ghira wasn't going to hurt me."

"Link!" Zelda gasped, staring at her friend in surprise. "He jumped at you! Omegas should know their place!"

She snapped at Ghirahim once more, but Link began to push her off the white wolf.

"It's okay," he said as Ghirahim gradually climbed to his feet. "He's done that since we were pups."

Ghirahim smirked conceitedly in a way that said _Even if you're an Alpha, I'm still superior to you._

Zelda gave a soft growl, giving a look of disgust, before turning her attention back to Link.

"You going to the Moonlight Howl tonight?" she inquired hopefully, the tip of her tail not hiding her anticipation.

"Yeah." Link grinned. "It's going to be so fun to realize who I truly belong with."

"You want to come with me?" Zelda took a step forward, blinking flirtatiously.

Ghirahim lifted the side of his lip in a quiet snarl, turning his head away before he decided that he didn't want to stick around.

"Ah, wait, Ghira!" Link called, taking a step after Ghirahim.

Ghirahim stopped, glancing over his shoulder at Link with his head lowered almost despondently before he continued on his way, leaping down a steep incline and disappearing toward his cave.

Link sighed, his ears lowering in disappointment, before he perked up as Zelda stepped in front of him.

"So? Is that a yes?"

"I guess." Link responded uncertainly.

Zelda grinned. "I'll see you at the northwest rock ledge."

She licked the side of his muzzle before trotting away.

* * *

The lustrous full moon rose high in the sky, informing everyone that it was time for the Moonlight Howl.

Link jogged past the other howling wolves that were searching for their mates by their songs, looking for Zelda.

He soon found her sitting on the rocky ledge where she had told him to meet her, the moon's rays falling softly on her fur and making her look strikingly beautiful.

So beautiful that Link stopped, staring. He had never realized that his best friend could look so…. gorgeous.

Zelda looked at him and pricked up her ears. "You're here!"

She stood up, waving her tail from side to side as Link gradually walked closer to her.

"I'm glad you came."

Link smiled with a nod, unsure of what to say.

The two sat down and Zelda gazed at the moon before looking at Link.

"You want to start?"

"Sure," Link nodded once again before raising his head to the sky and releasing his smooth, deep howl toward the stars.

Seconds later, a high-pitched howl merged with his, signaling that Zelda had joined in too.

Link open his shut eyes after a few more seconds had gone by, halting his howl as he sighed.

It didn't feel right.

Zelda noticed the blonde wolf's lack of song and looked at him, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Zelda," Link stood up. "But it just doesn't feel right."

"Oh," Zelda lowered her head, staring at her paws. "Okay."

"I guess we're just not meant to be."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you around," Link turned around, looking back at Zelda over his shoulder, before he began walking away.

"Okay…." Zelda whispered, sitting there and telling herself that it hadn't been her fault?"

"…Zelda?" someone asked and Zelda looked up to see a shaggy brown wolf with blue eyes walking up to her, head tilted to the side curiously.

"Oh, hey, Pipit," Zelda sighed, looking away from the brown wolf.

"What's wrong?" Pipit asked as he sat down in front of the blonde wolf before he suddenly slid a paw forward a few inches, his fur rising slightly. "Was it Ghirahim? Did Ghirahim do something?"

"It was Link."

Pipit became puzzled at that as his posture relaxed. "Link? But I thought- -"

"I thought so too. But when we were howling together, he said it didn't feel right…and that's exactly how I felt too. I really thought…."

Pipit understood what Zelda meant as he lowered his head.

A soft whine was heard before it changed into a low, smooth howl that became stronger as Pipit raised his head to the moon above, as if lauding prayers to some great being in the heavens.

Zelda watched him for a few seconds before she responded by howling as well and their two howls mixed together to form a perfect chorus.

* * *

Link followed the lone howl until he found Ghirahim at the far edge of the crag where the Moonlight Howl was held, sitting by himself and howling a frustrated song.  
Link knew that Ghirahim could howl better than what he was doing now even if he had never heard the white wolf's song.

"Are you hoping some girl's gonna walk by and take pity on you?" Link asked, startling Ghirahim.

Ghirahim stared at the blonde wolf for a few seconds before he turned back to his noisy howling.

"What's the matter?" Link sat beside Ghirahim, looking at him with a smile that told Ghirahim he could confide in him.

Ghirahim briefly paused in his racket to answer "Nothing" before continuing.

Link sighed, knowing that there was something definitely wrong with Ghirahim.

"So…"

"Why aren't you with Zelda?" Ghirahim suddenly asked, looking off to the right as he finally stopped howling.

"Oh, her…." Link brushed his paw along the snow, making a little heart shape with the tips of his claws. "It didn't feel right howling with her."

Ghirahim lifted his head and glanced at Link. "You didn't like her howl?"

"Well, to be honest, she sounded like a drowned raccoon, but that wasn't the problem. It felt like…we weren't meant to howl together."

"Oh…" Ghirahim said in understanding as Link stood up.

"I guess I'll try again when the next Moonlight Howl comes around," Link sighed as he began to walk away with his head lowered.

A clear howl began to fill the night air, echoing into the silent night and making it almost sound ethereal.

Link paused, raising his head and glancing back at Ghirahim to see that the wolf had his head thrown to the sky, the curtain of white fur that usually covered his eye falling back against the side of his ear.

Link stood there dumbly for a few more seconds, struck by how beautiful the song was and how the moon's rays glinted off Ghirahim's pristine fur, before he slowly walked up beside his friend, sat down, and joined in with his own howling.

The two merged together to form one magnificent song that was vocalized louder than all the other howls that echoed into the night.

* * *

**And Link is destined to be with Ghirahim. :3**

**All right, so I loved this idea of them as wolves and I think I did really well protraying them as such, so if you guys liked this, raise your hand and send me an idea for a multi-chapter(or a oneshot if you perfer) idea for a GhiraLink story with them as wolves. :D**

**Please Read and review. :)**


End file.
